Other trollfic writers
Besides Doombly, ASBusinessMagnet and people related to them, there are various other trollfic writers, often more famous. Their trollfics therefore often inspire others, sometimes blatantly. Confirmed trollfic writers Peter Chimaera Peter Chimaera is likely the earliest trollfic writer, who has been writing stories since 2002. He has touched upon many fandoms, as well as historical elements, as seen in his self-published book Peter Chimaera book of hsitorical faFfiction. One of his stories, , has once been made into a World of Warcraft machinima which inspired Doombly himself. squirrelking squirrelking is another infamous trollfic writer. His flagship trollfics are the series, including four stories. Their main original characters are John Freeman, Gordon Freeman's brother, and Henry Freeman, John's son. As Peter Chimaera's stories, they were also made infamous by machinimas. The Full Life Consequences stories were parodied by Doombly, who wrote a rehash of them, under the name BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences. They were also parodied by ASBusinessMagnet in form of Pony Pals: Detective Pony. Unconfirmed trollfic writers D'arkYagam'i D'arkYagam'i is the author of a Death Note story, , with many elements of trollfic. He is another great inspiration to Doombly, and therefore there are many similarities between him and MarissaTheWriter. saske-is-my-yaoi-kismesis saske-is-my-yaoi-kismesis is an alleged trollfic writer who is identified with her obsession with the Japanese culture, to the point of referring to herself by her Japanese name, Anumi Karoku. Her main story, , is written for Homestuck. While it has less of an impact on Homestuck trollfic than other, more famous Homestuck trollfics, its Mary Sue Koibito Minano still appears in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History. Tara Gilesbie Tara Gilesbie, better known by the nickname XXXbloodyrists666XXX, is perhaps the most well-known alleged trollfic writer. Her only fanfic is the Harry Potter story My Immortal. Its main character Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is a seventh-year at Hogwarts, and quickly into the story engages in a love triangle between herself, Draco Malfoy and Harry "Vampire" Potter, made even more confusing by most characters being bisexual. Due to the popularity and notoriety of My Immortal, many people have confessed to being Tara, therefore leaving her original intent and identity ambiguous. The most notable of them is Rose Christo, who expressed intent on writing an autobiography prominently featuring the writing of My Immortal, and the publisher of said autobiography confirmed her identity. She had stated that My Immortal started out as a genuine story, but evolved into a trollfic by Chapter 4. However, due to the fabrication of other details in her autobiography, the publishing of it was canceled and her Tumblr account was deleted, leaving no confirmation as to whether Rose was Tara. She is a great inspiration to Doombly, and Ebony has even appeared in fan stories such as Portla 3. Likely not trollfic writers Stephen Ratliff Stephen Ratliff wrote Star Trek stories on mailing lists. They developed a minor character from The Next Generation, Marissa Flores, into a Mary Sue, Marrissa Picard. These stories gained a significant amount of traction via MSTs, and caused Ratliff to greatly rework stories featuring Marrissa, culminating in all of them being available on FanFiction.Net under his name. This eventually led to the naming of MarissaTheWriter and Marrissa Roberts after these stories. Similar to Ebony, Marrissa Picard has appeared in Marrissaverse Stories 2015. Category:People Category:Lists